roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Achievement Hunter Royal Court
This is the page for the King Competitions in the Let's Play Minecraft series. For a list of competitions from the Let's Play GTA V series, see: GTA V King Competitions. "Hello, loyal subjects." ~ King Geoff "It's good to be King." ~ King Ryan "As you guys know, I am a fan of blazing it up and smoking that herb." ~ King Ray "This is King Michael, but I'm calling it King Mogar." ~ King Michael "Welcome to the King's private game reserve." ~ Mad King Ryan "Finally!" ~ King Gavin "Look, I have won it too many times!" ~ Sky King Ryan The Achievement Hunter Royal Court was first seen in Let's Build - King Geoff. The original build was used in the first 6 King Lets Plays, whilst the 7th, Sky King Ryan, used a custom court in the Sky Factory mod, as by then the Achievement City world was functionally dead, and the Christmas King spin-off episode used a newly built court in the Achieveland world. The Royal Court is where the King of Achievement Hunter resides and rules over the other Achievement Hunters. The first King was Geoff in Episode 57. Since then, competitions have been held where the King assigns tasks to his subjects and whoever completes the task first gets a piece of the Tower of Pimps. The competition keeps going until someone has a completed Tower, thus winning the competition and becoming the new King of Achievement Hunter. Listed below are the Royal Court competitions: * A bold/italicized name indicates debut as a potential king. Main Series King Geoff - Episodes 57/58 * Players: Ryan, Ray, Michael, Gavin, Jack King Ryan - Episodes 60/61 * Players: '''Ray, Michael, Gavin, Jack, ''Geoff'' King Ray - Episodes 65/66 * '''Players: Ryan, Michael, Gavin, Jack, Geoff King Michael - Episode 79 In this reign, everyone started off with one gold block, due to the requirements of the first challenge. * Players: Ryan, Ray, Gavin, Jack, Geoff Mad King Ryan - Episodes 89/90 All of this reign's challenges, bar the last, were rendered moot at the end, the final challenge deciding the true victor. * Players: '''Ray, Michael, Gavin, Jack, Geoff King Gavin - Episodes 121/122 * '''Players: Ryan, Ray, Michael, Jack, Geoff Sky King Ryan - Episode 300 This reign utilized elements present in the Sky Factory mod-pack (and its associated series) for its challenges. * Players: Geoff, Michael, Gavin, Jack, Lindsay, Jeremy King Jack - Episode ??? Though Jack has semi-promised not to leave his reign as long as Ryan, the date for King Jack is so far not set. * Players: ??? Other Kings Christmas King - Episodes 344/345 This reign isn't part of the main series, as Santa (Matt Bragg) is the King instead of Jack, who was incumbent. Also, in the Christmas spirit, players made a joke of re-gifting the blocks they'd won. * Players: Geoff, Michael, Ryan, Jack, Lindsay, Jeremy Statistics Note: This lists only information from the main series. Category:Let's Play Minecraft